


【瞳耀】短篇集系列（9篇）

by guxingxi



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guxingxi/pseuds/guxingxi
Summary: LOFTER过往作品搬运，我的LOFTER：顾星溪。
Relationships: 瞳耀 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	1. 初吻你时风好甜

**Author's Note:**

> 自由写作，敏感词不被打上马赛克的体验太爽了。我爱凹三，我恨伏地魔！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 给 @快乐冲浪 朋友的点梗。  
> *2700字小甜饼，纯情校园日常，一发完。

01

白羽瞳和展耀的姻缘，始于两位妈妈定的娃娃亲。

两家妈妈是闺中密友，几乎同时怀孕。在妈妈肚子里的时候，小展耀可安静了，大家一度以为怀的是个女孩。不像白羽瞳，拳打脚踢，一刻也闲不下来，把白妈妈累得够呛：“还是你家这个文静。”

展妈妈道：“要是个姑娘，将来就嫁到你们家。”

“好啊，一言为定。”

八岁的白磬堂小心翼翼地摸摸展妈妈的肚子：“你好呀，未来弟媳妇，我是姐姐。”

后来展耀出生，展妈妈的期望落了空，但这并不妨碍她把两个小团子打扮成新郎新娘，并拍下一打后来被展耀视作黑历史的萌照。

展耀比白羽瞳早一小时出生，只不过一个是半夜11点，一个是12点。其实算起来只差一小时，身份证上的日期却差了一天。 

早一小时也是哥哥，在白妈妈的教育下，年少懵懂的白羽瞳叫了八年的小展哥哥。 等到了开始懂事的年纪，说什么也不肯再叫了，要么直呼大名，要么叫昵称“猫儿”。 

外人都被展耀温良恭俭让的可爱外表给骗了，只有白羽瞳知道自家的发小多么蔫儿坏，切开黑。使坏成功的时候，皱着鼻子眯起眼睛，笑得像一只偷腥的猫。

小展耀好奇道：“我是猫，那你是什么？” 

小白羽瞳道：“老鼠和猫是天敌，就像我跟你一样。” 

小展耀：“哦，死老鼠。” 

小白羽瞳：“……”

童年时代，白羽瞳后来那变态到令人发指的洁癖就开始萌芽了，衣服只穿白色系，稍微出点汗就要换。 俩人一起洗澡，白羽瞳也会特意检查展耀：“猫儿，你脖子后面没洗干净，我帮你搓搓。”洗着洗着，两个幼稚鬼就会互相扔沐浴露泡沫，展开一场浴室泡沫大战，并乐此不疲。

从小打闹惯了，难免有玩笑开过头的时候。比如八岁那年，一天晚上，白羽瞳趁展耀睡着，在床单上洒水，第二天起来告诉展耀他尿床了，得意地看着对方小脸憋得通红。但是，这次恶作剧直接的后果是，从此展耀再也不跟他一起睡了。

某当事人表示，后悔，现在就是后悔。

02

展耀小时候体弱多病，在学校容易受欺负，找老师调解也收效甚微，这让护友（qi）心切的白羽瞳甚是烦恼。

白磬堂给他支招：“谁欺负小耀你就打回去，打到他们道歉为止。”

这，这也太暴力了吧？

然而，迫于姐姐一贯的“淫威”，白羽瞳只能腹诽：姐，你这么暴力，将来怎么嫁得出去？

后来有一天，他真的跟同学动了手，还挂了彩，被班主任叫了家长。

白允文厉声问道：“白羽瞳，为什么跟同学打架？”

白羽瞳气呼呼的：“谁叫他欺负展耀！”

一旁的展耀已经打好了求情的腹稿，没想到白允文并没有发火，反而拍了拍儿子的肩膀：“维护好兄弟不可耻，打架输了才可耻。”

当然，白羽瞳在爸爸的魔鬼训练下武艺超群、制霸铃兰（划掉）都是后话。

班主任老师心里有句what the fuck不知当讲不当讲。

呃……白先生，我想您的家庭教育是不是出了问题？无论什么理由，打架都是不可取的。

03

17岁生日那天，白羽瞳和展耀叫了几个好哥们儿一起庆祝。展耀从小就胃不好，白羽瞳一贯不许他喝酒，可难得过一次生日，也就破例一次，随他去了。

展耀没喝过白酒，不知道后劲大，一口气闷了一小杯。

聚会结束后，白羽瞳扶着醉得一塌糊涂的猫儿回宿舍。谁知展耀走到楼下停着的车前面就死活不肯走了，胡乱挣开白羽瞳，手脚并用地爬上车前盖：“小白……别、别拦着我……我要上床……睡觉……嗝……”

这猫什么毛病，喝醉了就耍酒疯？

可是好可爱啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！白羽瞳心里土拨鼠乱叫。

他坐下来，想等展耀清醒一点再带他回去。

躺在车盖上的人紧紧闭着眼睛，两颊泛着红晕，长长的睫毛像两把小刷子，刷得白羽瞳心痒痒的，好看的猫咪唇微微上扬，不知道想到了什么开心事。

好看，想亲……白羽瞳想着，也这么做了。

……软软的，触感不错，仿佛还有一丝丝甜味。因为年少青涩，加之担心有人经过，这一吻蜻蜓点水就结束了。树丛后面传来几声窸窸窣窣的声音，白羽瞳一惊，什么东西？没多久便恢复了平静，他也没有多想，大概是野猫吧。

回味着刚才的吻，白羽瞳心跳如擂鼓，脸颊烫得吓人，一向千杯不醉的他此时也有点晕晕乎乎。好在夜里凉风习习，带走了几分燥热。深吸一口气，鼻腔里都是细微的玉兰花香，一路甜到心坎里。

我一定是喝醉了，嗯，一定是。吸猫不宜过量，容易上头。

27岁生日那天，白羽瞳提起这段陈年旧事，展耀吃惊道：“我一直以为我博士毕业回国那天晚上才是第一次……”

那一晚，阔别数年的两人表明心意，互诉衷肠。到了酒店套间，展耀还没来得及关上门，就被粗暴地按在墙上接吻。他们唇舌相缠，攫取着对方口中的空气，谁也不想让步。

那是属于成年人的吻，带着情欲和宣示主权的意味。

展耀笑道：“小白，看不出来啊，原来你从小就仰慕我。”

“哪、哪、哪有，”白羽瞳心虚的时候就会不自觉地结巴，“我就是喝多了，一时冲动。”

展耀道：“这张照片是怎么回事？”

那是一张他们接吻的偷拍照。

“这个嘛，说来话长。”白羽瞳道。

读书的时候，他们两个人作为校草，一个斯文俊秀，一个飞扬洒脱，走到哪里都是焦点，身后跟着一打接一打的迷妹。每天打开抽屉，塞满的情书哗啦啦往下掉。

好巧不巧，他偷亲展耀的时候，被隔壁班的班花偷拍到了。第二天，那个女生拿着照片来威胁白羽瞳，要求他们俩中的一个跟她交往，不然就把照片发到校园论坛上去。

他跟展耀从出生起就在一起，打打闹闹，亲密一点很正常，可看在别人眼里就有些gay里gay气。可惜他家傻猫是个书呆子，只知道往书堆里钻，不知道那些风言风语传得有多难听。白羽瞳倒是无所谓，只是这猫脸皮薄，万一知道了，搞不好一辈子都不理他了。

白sir日后统率SCI的镇定、谋略，从那时候就已经体现出来了。心念电转，便有了计划。他告诉女生：“给我三天时间考虑一下，但是在这期间你不可以去打扰展耀。”

“好，没问题。”女生喜出望外。

第二天他便放出消息，要跟体育班的所有男生决战，输了就把兰博基尼送给对方。一时间，大家纷纷议论，白羽瞳是不是疯了。

决战都在傍晚进行，他凭借武力优势，把那些挑战者一一压在车盖上，拜托一位好哥们儿在暗中抓拍，然后，在几百张照片中选了一些角度类似的冲洗出来，把这厚厚的一打拍在那个女生桌上：“你发吧，尽管发，随便发。”

那张光线昏暗的偷拍照是从白羽瞳背后的角度拍的，只能看到他们俩脸贴得很近。有了后面那些照片的干扰，就看不出来是在吻他还是在跟他打架了。

模糊焦点，声东击西，釜底抽薪，反客为主。不战而屈人之兵，白羽瞳赢得那叫一个漂亮。

班花欲哭无泪。

而后，白羽瞳直视着对方的眼睛，语气中带上了警告的意味：“只要有我在，就没人可以威胁展耀。”

班花肝肠寸断。

展耀恍然大悟：“我说当时你怎么突然抽风一样找人决斗，原来如此。不过，瞒了我这么多年，你可真能忍。”

说罢，展耀带着笑意，吻上恋人的唇角，印下一个专属标记。

“补盖个章，十七岁的你也是我的了。”

“亲爱的，生日快乐！”

——END——


	2. 我是研究你的专家

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *小甜饼，一发完。

俗话说，三岁看八十。初中时代对影视作品的品味，已经预示了白羽瞳和展耀以后的职业发展方向。

由于父亲职业的关系，白羽瞳从小就对侦探题材的作品情有独钟。初中时代课业压力没那么大，每到周末，他就拉着展耀在家里看电影，要么是《福尔摩斯》《大侦探波洛》《金田一耕助探案系列》这些经典探案剧，要么就是《007》《碟中谍》这种悬疑动作片。

对于《碟中谍》这种套路化的爆米花电影，展耀总是兴趣缺缺。他偏好一些精神分析类型的影片，比如《穆赫兰道》《红辣椒》《致命ID》等等。

仔细说起来，展耀对心理学的兴趣来源于对父亲的不解——为什么我考了95分，他还是不满意呢？为什么明明做得很好，他却从来不表扬我呢？他是不是不喜欢我，讨厌我？为什么他总是独断专行，不考虑我的感受？为什么……无数疑问盘踞在脑海中，驱使着他去书中寻找答案。

渐渐地，他发现研究人性真是一件有趣的事情。所谓人性，最伟大也最低劣，最复杂也最简单。最变化莫测，却也有迹可循。如果说人性是迷宫，心理学就是抽丝剥茧的线头。掌握了这把钥匙，就可以解开心灵的谜题。

某次周末，展耀和白羽瞳一起看一部暴风雪山庄杀人模式的电影。观影过程中比赛谁先找出凶手，是他们最乐此不疲的一个游戏。

影片播放到第四十分钟，白羽瞳按下暂停键。

“凶手是服务生，正因如此，他在任何时间出现在任何地点都不会引起怀疑。保安说没看到陌生人出入，因为没有把自己人算在陌生人的范围之内。而且，这间房间根本不是密室，凶手一直躲在窗帘后面，等大家冲进来的时候再混进人群中，完美无缺。证据就是，第二天早上，油漆工在门口打翻了颜料，其他人冲进来的时候，鞋底都或多或少地沾上了一些，只有他的没有，因为他根本就没有迈出过那间屋子。”白羽瞳进行了一番有理有据的分析，得意道，“猫儿，你认为呢？”

展耀用拇指摩挲了一下下巴，那是他思考时的习惯性动作：“探长询问不在场证明的时候，服务生装作咳嗽捂住口鼻，飞快地摸了一下鼻子，同时眼睛向左瞟，这是说谎的典型标志。所以，他就是凶手。”

白羽瞳道：“嘁，又是分析微表情啊，真没劲。”

展耀熟练地给发小顺毛：“是是是，雕虫小技，哪里比得上白大神探神机妙算。”

“猫儿，你又埋汰我。”白羽瞳扑过去挠他的痒痒，两人滚到地上，进入幼儿园水平的打闹模式。

打闹了一番后，白羽瞳问道：“猫儿，我一直有个疑问，你说，如果罪犯知道了微表情的原理，假装各种反应来误导侦探怎么办？”

“电影里那都是艺术加工，人物的表情会给慢镜头特写，而现实中的微表情会更快速，更隐秘。”一谈到学术问题，展耀立马兴奋起来，“微表情这种潜意识的反应是不经过大脑的，最短的只有1/25秒，而如果是经过大脑的、刻意的伪装，在反应的速度上就会有很大差异，所以基本没可能成功。”

白羽瞳道：“原来如此。”

展耀补充道：“还有，正常人假装精神病，基本也不可能成功。有个案例，医生去重症病房查房，不小心把钥匙掉在地上，病人立马去看地上的钥匙，医生就知道他是在装病。”

白羽瞳疑惑道：“为什么？没有什么不对的地方啊。”

展耀道：“真正严重的精神病人，到了晚期，会进入一种情感平淡，或者叫做情感迟钝的状态，对外界的任何刺激都是没有反应的，包括声音刺激。而听到响动立刻去查看声音来源，是正常人的条件反射，很难掩饰。”

白羽瞳道：“别以为只有你会精神分析，我也会。其实看到30分钟的时候，你已经猜到凶手是谁了，只是不想打击我，所以故意不出声，对不对？”

“你怎么知道？”展耀有些不解，自己明明掩饰得很好。

白羽瞳笑道：“我就是知道。因为我啊，是研究你的专家。”

——END——


	3. 猫儿和小白的儿童节礼物

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *儿童节，码个小段子。

十岁那年的儿童节，好不容易放假可以出去玩，展耀却发烧了，39度，住院观察。

白羽瞳去找护士要了两块冰袋，一块用毛巾包起来，贴在额头上试了温度，才给展耀敷上，另一块用双手捂着。展耀迷迷糊糊中，感觉有一双手掌贴在他两颊，冰冰凉凉的，好舒服，忍不住蹭了蹭，像只猫似的。

好可爱……白羽瞳心里土拨鼠乱叫。

俗话说，上帝为你关上了一扇门，必然会为你打开另一扇窗。

展耀十分怀疑，自己怕不是用十世动手能力换一世智商，除了读书厉害，什么都不行。白羽瞳成绩虽然没他那么好，但至少也是中上水平，而且德智体美劳全面均衡发展。自己三天两头胃疼发烧上医院，而白羽瞳一年到头连感冒都不会得，这上帝也太偏心眼儿了吧？

说起胃疼发烧，白羽瞳有很多句mmp要讲。

这猫看起书来就废寝忘食——没错，字面意义上的——铁打的胃也经不起这么糟践，能好才怪呢。昨天晚上看书看到睡着，被子没盖好，这不一着凉，又发烧了。

临近中午，展耀醒了，好不容易有点精神，就收到了白羽瞳义正辞严的吐槽。

白羽瞳咬牙切齿：“谁让你看那么多书，要我说，你这病都是看书看的。”

“喂，你还讲不讲理啊，死耗子。”展耀表示无语。

“这次出院后，每天跟我跑步，打球，增强体质，听到没？”

展耀哭笑不得：“好好好，白大少爷，小的知道了。”

“哼，这还差不多。”白羽瞳背后隐形的尾巴差点翘到天上去，“饿了没？想吃什么我去买。”

午后的阳光很好，展耀也退了烧，在床上躺得浑身难受，于是白羽瞳带着他去楼下花园散步。

阳光很暖，像盖了一床被子，教人昏昏欲睡，展耀坐在长椅上，干脆靠着白羽瞳的肩膀闭目养神，风吹来泥土混着花香的味道，直往肺里钻。

慢慢犯困的时候，一双有力的大手把他抱了起来。他以为是白允文，懒洋洋地搂住了对方的脖子。

被抱到床上的时候，展耀睁开眼睛，看到的却是自家老爸，下意识地挣扎了一下。要不是展启天还抱着，他得摔下床去。

展启天：“……”

“爸、爸……您怎么来了？”

“你都住院了，我还能不来吗？”展启天给儿子盖好被子。“不好好在床上躺着，出来乱跑干嘛，就会给人家羽瞳添麻烦。”

“不麻烦不麻烦。”白羽瞳连连摆手。

他爸批评他总能找到理由，展耀已经习惯了。

白羽瞳帮忙拎着展启天的包，挺沉的。一般的公文文件有这么重吗？

“哦，这是给你们的礼物。”展启天这才注意到。

给展耀的是他心心念念很久的心理学图书，给白羽瞳的是枪械相关的科普读物。

白羽瞳喜出望外：“谢谢展叔叔，让您费心了。”

“没、没什么，过来的时候，刚好顺路买的。”不知道是空气太闷还是什么原因，展启天有点不自在，“你们聊，我去给你买点儿水果。”

旁边桌子上明明摆着两大袋子苹果香蕉……展耀眸子中刚刚燃起的光瞬间黯淡下去。

“唉，送个礼物都这么敷衍，我都怀疑我到底是不是我爸亲生的。”生活不易，猫咪叹气。

白羽瞳明白，这个时候该给自家猫咪顺毛了。

“你爸就是嘴硬，看这儿，”白羽瞳展示图书封三的购书纪念章，“这家书店在市中心，从你们家过来，根本不顺路，而且，购物小票显示购买日期是三天前。所以说，你爸还是很在乎你的。”

白sir引以为傲的、敏锐的洞察力此时已经开始显现，当然，这都是后话了。

“谢谢你，羽瞳。”

白羽瞳潇洒地一甩头：“谢什么，咱俩谁跟谁啊。”

“还有，节日快乐。”

“猫儿，节日快乐。”

——end——


	4. 我的猫，不给摸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *灵感来自赵爵撸猫失败，这段特别戳我萌点！

某一次周末，展耀整理相册，无意中看到了一张他和白羽瞳的“婚纱照”。这么古早的照片以为早就弄丢了，没想到居然还在。

展耀把照片抽出来，背后有一行娟秀的小字：拍摄于199x年9月27日，宝贝们三岁了。

是妈妈的笔迹。

展耀还在妈妈肚子里的时候，特别安静，不怎么爱动。大家都以为会是个女孩，一应物品按照女孩来准备。后来展耀出生，展妈妈的期待落空，但这并不妨碍她将自己的儿子打扮成女孩，满足一下幻想。还真别说，展耀小时候粉嫩嫩的，抱出去总会被误认为是女孩。

这张照片，应该是展妈妈一时兴起的“杰作”。画面上，小展耀穿着白色纱裙，小白羽瞳穿着小西装，并肩坐在沙发上，微笑着看着镜头，丝毫不知道这将是伴随他们一生的“黑历史”。拍完照后，小白羽瞳凑过来，搂着小展耀的脖子，在他脸颊上印上一个湿哒哒的吻，没想到这个画面也被抓拍下来了。

几岁大的儿童，对性别和人际关系的边界尚没有清晰的认知，况且他从来没把展耀当外人。他们两小无猜，亲密无间，好得就像异父异母的亲兄弟。是以，在当时的白羽瞳看来，亲吻展耀是一种十分正常的行为。亲吻是亲密的人之间表达喜爱的一种方式，就像爸爸会亲吻妈妈，妈妈会亲吻他和姐姐。

身为白家的男子汉，白羽瞳的领地意识从小就很强烈，尤其是在面对展耀的时候。每次家里来了陌生的客人要抱展耀，总会被小白羽瞳一手拍掉。当然，展耀吃手指的时候也会被拍掉，并收获一句恨铁不成钢的嫌弃：“脏。”

两个宝宝虽然性格迥异，一个活泼，一个文静，但竞争意识出奇地强，玩具要抢，吃饭要抢，被子也要抢，打打闹闹，乐此不疲，闹够了又会抱在一起睡着。小时候比谁长得高，上学了比谁考得好，当然，在成绩方面，白羽瞳一直被压制，从未能超越，不过这都是后话了。

某天，家里来了一位叔叔，是白爸爸的同事。长发披肩，颇有几分艺术家的气质。那人一看到展耀就露出了不怀好意的笑，不过，他那罪恶的魔爪还没碰到展耀，就被白羽瞳及时制止了。

还在读幼儿园的小白羽瞳没好气道：“不许你碰猫儿！”

那个坏人愣了一下，然后伸手托住腋下把小白羽瞳举起来，笑道：“你好凶啊，一点儿都不可爱。”

小白羽瞳再怎么胆大，毕竟只是个孩子，身体悬空，离地面那么高，还是很还害怕的。但是，身为男子汉，不能露怯，那样会给父亲丢脸，所以他故作镇定，狠狠地瞪着那个人，露出自认为最凶神恶煞的表情，完全不知道自己圆圆的小包子脸一点威慑力都没有，反而奶凶奶凶的，萌翻了。

某人OS：谁说不可爱的？撤回撤回！

和展耀嬉笑打闹的时候，白羽瞳总是喜欢霸道地把人搂到自己怀里，笑嘻嘻地蹭蹭他的脖子，像只大型哈士奇，然后在他脸上轻轻地亲一下。展耀早已习以为常，通常会故作嫌弃地挣开他，并送上一句“爪子拿开”。他俩自小打闹惯了，不知道自己的举止在旁人看来有多么出格，身边的风言风语也添油加醋越传越难听。

以理服人行不通，白羽瞳只能用拳头教他们做人，时间久了，学校里的小霸王们见到展耀都绕道走。为什么？得罪白羽瞳等于得罪白羽瞳，得罪展耀等于同时得罪展耀和白羽瞳。

学生时代，展耀平均一天最少被表白三次，看到他抽屉里源源不断的情书，白羽瞳只觉得脑壳疼，虽然，自己抽屉里也不少……

都怪这猫长得太招蜂引蝶，从小到大，不知道有多少狂蜂浪蝶飞蛾扑火般扑向展耀，结果统统撞死在白羽瞳这道防火墙上。

想要和展耀在一起，得先过他这一关。至于为什么要通过他这一关，彼时的白羽瞳尚不明确。心里隐隐约约有什么东西呼之欲出，可偏偏又暧昧不清。他们就这样度过了少年时代，直到高考后各奔东西。

SCI成立后的某天，他们在包sir的带领下，来到了一个神秘的研究所，见到了一位传说中的危险犯人，赵爵。

这人是不是被关久了有毛病？一看到展耀就两眼放光，还蠢蠢欲动，想摸展耀的脸。等等，这人好像有点眼熟，小时候好像在家里见过。

白羽瞳凭借超高的记忆力，在脑子里把小时候接触过的人迅速过了一遍。

叮——原来是他。当年的艺术家变成了一个普通的中年大叔，有些颓丧的脸上写满了欠揍。

白羽瞳恶狠狠地拍开赵爵的手：“看来你不仅需要噤声器，你还需要拘束服。”

赵爵的手僵在半空，伸也不是，缩也不是，进退维谷，一时之间，空气中充满了尴尬的气氛。

看着赵爵笑容渐渐消失，白羽瞳心情大好，微微扬起下巴，给了对方一个王之蔑视，身后隐形的尾巴快要翘到天上去了。

我的猫，不给摸。

——end——


	5. 选择性洁癖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *温馨日常，小甜饼。

白羽瞳的洁癖在警局是出了名的。

这一切的一切，都要从上一代说起。

年轻时的白爸爸一心扑在工作上，生活上比较……emmmm……随心所欲、不拘小节。他和白妈妈是经人介绍认识的，白妈妈是传统型的贤妻良母，将家里的大小事务打理得井井有条，平时喜欢养花养鱼，很有生活情调。结婚后，白爸爸的生活质量呈指数函数型上升。

鉴于白爸爸生活能力五级伤残，连洗个水果都不会，白妈妈特别注意培养下一代的自立能力。在妈妈的教导下，白羽瞳很快便青出于蓝，洗衣做饭打扫卫生家电维修管道疏通十项全能。白妈妈常说，男子汉要有担当，将来结了婚要主动承担家务，体恤爱人。

作为青梅竹马的发小、熟知对方一切黑历史的展耀表示，三岁看八十，白羽瞳的洁癖从小就初露端倪。两个宝宝从小就一起玩耍，每当小展耀吃手指的时候，都会被小白羽瞳狠狠拍掉。小白羽瞳开口说出的第一个词不是“爸爸”也不是“妈妈”，而是“脏脏”。

学生时代，在别的男生满身汗味、脚臭味的时候，白羽瞳的身上永远散发着洗衣液的白兰花香气，清新怡人，堪称是一股清流，深得各年级女生的青睐。到了夏天，天气闷热，容易出汗，加上运动量大，他一天可以换三次衣服。

从小到大，白羽瞳就没有穿过除了白色之外的衣服，因为这样很容易知道哪里脏了，方便及时换洗。只是，展耀有时候会害怕这些白色。白羽瞳被冯杰开枪打伤的那次，刺目的红色在白衬衫上迅速晕开，他用力按压着伤口，温热的血又不断从指缝里渗出来。

鲜艳的红色刺激着他的神经，他恨不得把冯杰千刀万剐。

除此之外，白羽瞳在饮食上也颇为挑剔。

只要有时间，都会带展耀去高档餐厅用餐，每个月的工资恐怕都不够支付伙食费。

每次被展耀拉去逛夜市，看着沿途大大小小、烟熏火燎、油腻腻的路边摊，白羽瞳纠结的眉毛简直快要拧成麻花了。

展耀一边嚼着鱼丸，一边把烤串怼到白羽瞳眼前，毫无疑问，被一脸嫌弃地推开了。

“外面的东西不干净，”白羽瞳第N次抗议，“想吃什么，我回家给你做。”

“心理学研究发现，洁癖患者中有七成具有强迫型人格，这是洁癖的内在心理基础。”展耀道，“也就是说，洁癖的人，控制欲都挺强的。”

白羽瞳道：“所以呢？”

“给我两小时，洁癖保证治好。”

“少来，又是催眠吗？”

展耀挑眉：“杀鸡焉用牛刀？系统性脱敏疗法就好。”

白羽瞳：“……”

说起来，白羽瞳精湛的厨艺，全拜展耀所赐。这猫胃不好又挑食，嘴刁得很。为了照顾展耀，白羽瞳从小就使尽浑身解数钻研菜谱，变着花样给他做好吃又养胃的东西。“教学相长”，他的厨艺也在实战中不断更新迭代，打磨得愈发精进。

展耀曾经打趣他：“有机会可以去考个厨师证，要是哪天不干刑警了，可以开家意大利餐馆，当个美食作家什么的，生意肯定不错。”

白羽瞳道：“好啊，我当老板，你当老板娘。”

展耀：“……滚。”

虽说洁癖到龟毛，但在工作场合，白羽瞳绝不会把个人生活习惯带到查案当中去。他曾见过无数血肉模糊的案发现场，也曾在满是污泥的下水道追击嫌犯，紧急的时候不眠不休连轴转，三天不洗澡也毫无怨言。

所以，展耀有时候会好奇，洁癖还有间歇性、选择性这一类型吗？

每到休息日，白羽瞳都会亲自下厨，做一大桌子自家猫主子喜欢吃的菜。“主动承担家务，体恤爱人”，他100%地践行了妈妈的教导。

展耀不止一次地建议：“好不容易休息一下，还要浪费时间选购食材、洗菜做饭，多累啊，不如叫外卖吧。”

“上次是谁说外卖难吃来着？”

展耀：“……”

说的也是，跟白羽瞳的手艺相比，那些外卖简直就是猪食。

“还有，这不叫浪费时间，这叫享受生活。我们拼尽全力守护的，不就是这种柴米油盐的平淡生活吗？”白羽瞳道，“我只想跟你过好平凡的每一天。”

展耀不动声色地抬起书遮住脸，只露出半边红得快要滴血的耳朵尖。

经过长时间的观察，展耀得出一个结论：白羽瞳的洁癖，更多的是一种热爱生活的仪式感。

难得没有案子的周末，午后阳光正好，阳台上晾好的衣服随风翻飞劈啪作响。客厅的花瓶里插上了新买的百合，暗香盈室。展耀穿着宽松的家居服，靠在沙发上看书，阳光透过落地窗，为他镀上一层柔和的光芒。温润如画的眉眼，挺秀的鼻梁，微微上翘带着似有若无笑意的薄唇，这是白羽瞳镌刻心头的美景，好像一辈子也看不够。

还有比这更幸福的事情吗？

感恩平凡的每一天。

——end——


	6. 如何突破暧昧期

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *暧昧期小甜饼。

展耀在警局进行心理侧写分析时耗费了太多精力，下班后回到家，换了鞋就瘫在沙发上了。

白羽瞳在厨房准备晚饭，一顿忙活，出来的时候展耀还没起来。

“猫儿，该吃饭了。”

沙发上的人翻了个身：“好累啊，不想吃。”

白羽瞳摘掉围裙：“饭可以不吃，至少把澡洗了吧，洗完我帮你吹头发，好吗？”

白·老妈子·羽瞳帮他准备好了睡袍和浴巾，好说歹说，才把人从沙发上薅起来。

洗完澡后，展耀趴在沙发上，白羽瞳坐在一边帮他吹头发。一手拿着吹风机，一手用指腹轻柔地按摩着他的头皮。展耀发出一声轻哼，像极了猫咪被撸舒服时的反应。

等吹完了头发，展耀已经睡着了，白羽瞳小心地把人抱回床上，盖好被子，而后快速地洗了澡，也轻手轻脚地上了床。

白羽瞳凝视着展耀安静的睡颜，暗自感叹，唉，这猫还是太单纯了，一点防人之心都没有，还好有他守着，要不然哪天被人吃干抹净了都不知道。

展耀回国后，包·神助攻·局以互相有个照应为由，把白羽瞳打包送到他的公寓，阔别五年的两人从此开始了没羞没臊（划掉）的同居生活。

其实展耀一开始是拒绝的，他非常注重私人空间，不习惯和别人一起住。可是，白羽瞳算别人吗？好像不算。俩人从小一起长大，关系好得像是异父异母的亲兄弟。自家发小虽然洁癖又龟毛，还有自恋型人格障碍，但好歹洗衣做饭家务全包，他的生活质量获得了质的飞跃，好像也没什么不好。

于是，白羽瞳步步为营，“登堂入室”，刚开始是客厅的沙发，然后是卧室的地板，最后是现在的同床共枕。展耀多次抗议无果后，也就随他去了，反正他们从出生起就睡同一张床，现在也没什么分别。

他们的关系看似还跟小时候一样，可白羽瞳又希望不一样。

从小到大，他们一直心有灵犀，可以说，除了父母，他们是世界上最了解彼此的人。从青梅竹马发展成恋人，可谓是顺理成章，就差捅破窗户纸了。可有时候就是太过于熟悉了，反而难以突破瓶颈期。就像水温在接近沸点的时候，反而需要更多的时间升温。他们好像在比赛谁先告白谁输一样，卯足了劲儿，谁也不肯跨出最后一步。

就怕万一对方没这个意思，就连兄弟都没得做了。

啊，这该死的一国两制兄弟情。

洗澡的时候，白羽瞳一遍遍对着镜子练习：猫儿，你有没有考虑过，改变一下咱们的关系？不对。让咱俩的关系更进一步？也不对。让咱们两家人成为一家人？不行，太土了。

刚才刷牙的时候，白羽瞳打开手机搜索：如何突破暧昧期？看着高赞回答，陷入了沉思。

收回信马由缰般的思绪，白羽瞳轻轻抚摸展耀柔软的发丝。

猫儿，你知不知道我喜欢你？

展耀平时抱的老鼠抱枕被白羽瞳拆开洗了，手脚无处安放，摸到一个温暖的物体，手脚并用地缠上去。嗯，很好，很舒服。

突然被自家猫主子投怀送抱的白羽瞳吓了一大跳，心脏怦怦直跳，大气都不敢出。观察了好一会儿，确认展耀没醒，才放下心来。

真是失策，忘了这猫一向睡相差，喜欢抱着什么东西。于是，他轻轻把对方的手搭在自己腰间，把不安分的腿夹在自己小腿之间，环抱着展耀，心满意足地进入梦乡。

第二天早上，白羽瞳照例先醒，一手支着太阳穴，居高临下地看着展耀温柔恬静的睡颜，用目光一遍遍描摹他的轮廓，幸福的感觉油然而生。展耀醒来的时候，看到的就是这样一副场景。

眼看着对方慢慢涨红了脸，白羽瞳这才心满意足地松开禁锢。

“猫儿，我发现，原来你一直在仰慕我，要不然怎么会每天晚上抱着老鼠抱枕，这是我的替代品对不对？”

重获自由的展耀坐起来，自动开启了幼儿园水平的拌嘴模式，“白羽瞳，我说过很多次了，你这是自恋型人格障碍，得治。”

白羽瞳一本正经道：“猫儿，你说你这么凶，将来要是嫁不出去可怎么办？”

展耀不解：“我为什么要嫁出去？”

“如果你真的嫁不出去，我娶你啊。”

对自家发小的调侃早已习以为常的展耀不以为意：“以后别开这种玩笑。”

“猫儿，我没有开玩笑。只要你幸福，我做什么都可以，哪怕，跟你在一起的那个人不是我。”白羽瞳觉得自己简直是卑中卑，微中微，低下头不敢去看展耀，心中像打翻了的维X柠檬茶一样，又酸又涩。

什么情况？几个意思？他在说什么？展耀满脸问号。他以为两人的画风是恋爱甜宠剧，结果白羽瞳突然戏瘾大发，在这里演什么苦情独角戏？

最怕空气突然安静，沉默，是今晚的康桥。

展耀清了清嗓子：“小白，你觉得我跟你同居是因为什么？”

“因为我们是发小啊。”

“所以呢？”

“所以，等你有了喜欢的人，我会立马搬出去的。”

等会儿……展耀天才的大脑有些混乱，他们对于某个问题的理解，似乎存在着很大的偏差。

展耀重新整理了一下思路：“我们是恋人关系没错吧？”

白羽瞳：“是吗？”

展耀：“不是吗？”

……

就这样尴尬了几秒钟，白羽瞳这才反应过来，欣喜若狂：“猫儿，你的意思是说你喜欢我！”

看到自家白老鼠一向精明的脑瓜如此迟钝，真想撬开看看，里面除了自己，都装了些什么废料。

展耀气极反笑：“从你搬进来的第一天起，我就在等你表白，没想到白sir这么能忍。”

白羽瞳有些心虚：“你看，我就是怕你这个反应，所以才……”

“哦，那都是我的错咯？”展耀板起脸来佯装恼怒。

救命！这是什么情侣间的送命题！

白羽瞳求生欲直接拉满：“当、当然不是。千错万错，都是我的错。”

“傻瓜。”展耀瞬间破功，嘴角不自觉上扬。

四目相对，爱情的火花噼里啪啦逐渐升温。

展耀把白羽瞳压倒在床上，捧着他的脸，在他的唇上印上一吻。

白羽瞳瞪大了眼睛，他幻想过千百遍的场景终于变成了现实，还加上了柔光滤镜。狠狠掐了一下大腿，嘶……好疼，不是梦。

一吻结束，展耀抚摸着自家男朋友的脸，轻笑：“小白，你要对自己有信心。论谁比谁更爱谁，我不会输给你。”

展耀正要起身，却被自家男朋友扣住了腰，稍微用力，两人的位置来个了对调，白羽瞳瞬间转守为攻。

“猫儿，我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”

得到梦寐以求的答案后，白羽瞳尽情地吻着自己的恋人，一步步攻城略地，唇舌纠缠，交换呼吸。

展耀被吻得快要窒息，拍拍白羽瞳后背，示意他放开。

傻瓜，看一眼就知道你在想什么了，甚至不需要什么心理学的技巧，我们之间有足够的默契。爱情哪需要什么以退为进、三十六计的小心机，无非就是你喜欢我，我也喜欢你。

白羽瞳扯开展耀的领口，从耳垂一路吻到喉结、锁骨。展耀仰起头，双手不自觉地抱紧了对方的后背，方便了他的动作。

两人慢慢感觉身体发热，呼吸也急促了起来。就在展耀以为白羽瞳会更进一步的时候，对方却只是侧躺了下来，把他拥入怀中，静静享受这一刻的温存。

平心而论，虽然白羽瞳很想趁热打铁，与爱人有进一步的亲密接触，但现在，对方显然没有做好这个准备。

以后的事，以后再说吧。

总而言之，他们可算是突破了冗长的暧昧期，真的谈起了恋爱。


	7. 神明降临人间

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *看到季老师的新剧照，一时上头，激情短打。有一点点车，尝试了一下含蓄的写法。

作为一名普通的当代男大学生，李非凡新学期第一周的夜晚都是在组团开黑中度过的。这不，昨晚太放纵，直接睡过了头，今天早上第一二节是公共心理学，昨天提前收到风声会有人来点名，要是发现迟到或旷课，要扣量化考核分的。

于是，他早餐都来不及吃，顶着一对熊猫眼，抓起背包百米冲刺，一路狂奔到教学楼，冲进电梯时，一看手表，还剩五分钟，还好，谢天谢地，总算没有迟到。他大口大口喘着气，嗓子快要冒烟了，好不容易才平复了呼吸。

电梯里还有一位斯文秀气的男生，牛仔裤，白T恤，简单的基础款在他身上都显得格外好看，眉目间是只有在良好家教中才能培养出来的温润如玉的书卷气，一看就是学霸没跑了。总而言之，就是放在人群中特别显眼，会引起同性羡慕嫉妒的那种类型。

李非凡随口搭话打破沉默：“你也来上心理学啊？”

“嗯。”对方回以礼貌的微笑。

李非凡这才注意到，他手上只拿了一本心理学教材，连纸笔都没带。

也许，学霸有特别的记忆方法吧。

“叮——”电梯到达相应的楼层，李非凡快步走进教室，踩着上课铃的尾巴坐下来。

只见刚才那位男生径直走上讲台，用清亮的嗓音自我介绍：“各位同学大家好，我是这学期带心理学的老师，我叫展耀，展示的展，荣耀的耀，请多关照。”

教室里先是一片沉寂，而后女生们“啊啊啊好帅啊”的惊叹声此起彼伏，更不用提她们脸上的花痴笑容。

李非凡当场石化……早就听说新学期会来一位海归博士教心理学，他以为会是那种秃顶的中年大叔，没想到这么年轻。后来才听说这位一路跳级，22岁就已经博士毕业了，是名副其实的学神。果然人比人得死，货比货得扔。

心理系来了一位美人老师的消息，迅速成为诚大学子茶余饭后热议的话题。其他院系的女生纷纷慕名而来，想要一睹芳容，不是，风采，于是，展耀每次上课前，教学楼的过道都被围得里三层外三层，水泄不通。

展耀本来就比学生们大不了几岁，加上气质青涩，有一种清朗的少年感，穿着休闲装走在校园里的时候，常被误认为是学生，被不明真相的男男女女搭讪是家常便饭，甚至还有当面递情书或者直接告白的，这让他不胜其烦。

白磬堂出主意，建议他改变一下着装风格。俗话说，人靠衣装马靠鞍。展耀被白磬堂硬拉着去定做了一套高定三件套，什么牌子没注意，只知道价格六位数。再配上金边眼镜，有一种老式的精英学者做派，平添了几分禁欲气质，与平时温润如玉的样子截然不同，怎么形容好呢，用时下流行的话来说就是，斯文败类本类。

然而，这又间接地带来了另外一个意想不到的问题。

俗话说，树大招风，一个刚参加工作的青年教师，穿着价值不菲的定制西装，上下班有豪车接送，学识、样貌又无可挑剔，难免让人心理失衡。风言风语经过了无数道不怀好意的添油加醋、以讹传讹的工序，传得是越来越难听，说他是什么虚荣拜金，水性杨花，上过不同款式的豪车，生活作风存在严重的问题云云。

别的不说，光是被不同的豪车接送这一点可太冤枉了，有一次是白姐姐的车，有一次是赵爵的车，还有一次是白妈妈的车。

自从展耀来了以后，他的讲座总是场场爆满，许教授的则是门可罗雀，是以许教授对他怨念颇深，在一次白羽瞳送他到教学楼的时候，故意在众人面前让他难堪。

“为人师表，学识是一方面，人品又是另一方面。展老师，希望你记得，这里是教学楼，是神圣的地方，是教学求知的地方，不是拿来给你会狐、朋、狗、友的，简直是有辱斯文。”

面对这样的无端羞辱，涵养再好的人也沉不住气了，展耀正要开口分辨，却被白羽瞳搂住肩膀往怀里带。

“许教授，不知道您说的狐朋狗友，是不是指这样？”说着为展耀送上了一个法式热吻，引起了围观女生的骚动。

眼看许教授脸涨成了猪肝色，捂着胸口大口喘气，“你、你、你”了半天也说不出一句话来，才心满意足地在展耀既羞且怒的目光中松开了他。

展老师的男朋友冲冠一怒为蓝颜，把许教授气到心脏病当场发作的消息不胫而走。白羽瞳在诚大一战成名，成为诚大女生心目中的男友楷模。

不过，那当众一吻，倒是坐实了展耀白氏集团未来儿媳妇的身份。自那以后，大家都识趣地跟展耀保持距离。

据说展耀诚大后援会会长只消沉了一天，便愉快地嗑起了瞳耀CP。反正是我得不到的男人，何必伤神呢？嗑CP它不香吗？

今天，忙了一个多月的案子终于结案了，只剩后续的文书工作，交代完任务后，白羽瞳提前下班。

算算时间，展耀还有最后一节课，于是他悄悄从后门进去，坐在最后一排听课。说起来，因为平时工作太忙，这还是展耀回国后，他第一次来听课。

展耀其实第一眼就看到他了，手一抖，板书写了个错别字。

白羽瞳感觉到了展耀慌乱中的一丝喜悦，虽然他掩饰得很好。毕竟，展耀是研究人的专家，他是研究展耀的专家。

今天的展耀和平时不太一样，在自己的领域散发着夺目的光芒。像神明一样，获得学生们发自内心的崇拜。虽然他可能永远无法理解心理学的那些复杂理论，并且觉得心理学家都是赵爵那样的神棍，但这不妨碍他为展耀骄傲。

这样一位学术界冉冉升起的新星，本应在广阔天地大有作为，却甘愿担任他的副手，是不是自己的自私，禁锢了他的翅膀？

在两人分开的日子里，他就是这样靠着对专业的热忱捱过来的吧。

空白的那五年里，白羽瞳成为了一名干练的刑警，展耀成长为独当一面的心理学家，时光的淬炼让他们更加成熟。

他们跨过时光的河流，跌跌撞撞，跑向对方，还好，谁也没有丢下谁。

下课后，展耀照例被学生围住讨论问题。大家看到白羽瞳走过来，自觉地让开道路。

结束后，白羽瞳牵起展耀的手：“走了，回家。”

坐在第一排近距离目睹一切的前·后援会会长，现·CP粉头捧着脸，露出灿烂的姨母笑：我嗑到真的啦！

一回到家，展耀就被压倒在沙发上。白羽瞳没有进一步的动作，只是埋首在他的肩窝，静静地抱着他。

展耀像哄小孩一样，放软了语气，慢慢顺着自家爱人的后背：“小白，怎么了，你今天的情绪不太对。”

白羽瞳的不安和焦躁，他能感应得到，甚至不需要什么心理学的观察技巧。有些事，不需要明说，因为他们有足够的默契。

于是，白羽瞳摘掉碍事的玻璃片，用亲吻代替回答。

眼前的展耀，禁欲，清冷，脆弱而又矛盾，让人忍不住想要把他弄脏。

但白羽瞳哪里舍得呢？他温柔地抚摸着爱人的脸颊，那珍而重之的眼神，好像在凝视什么稀世之宝。

一回生，二回熟，这么多次深入交流下来，他已经对这具身体无比熟悉，把敏感点摸得一清二楚。就像一件名贵的弦乐器，他知道怎样轻拢慢捻，才能拨弄出最动听的音节。

他们是身体和灵魂同样契合的最佳伴侣。

拥吻之中，呼吸逐渐粗重起来。展耀白皙的脸上浮上了一层情欲的绯红，好像白瓷刷上了薄薄的釉彩，明艳动人。

白羽瞳喜欢看着展耀为他动情不已，因为他的亲吻和触摸而意乱情迷。好像在亵渎神明，又好像看着神明为他降临人间。

还好，我接住你了。

——END——


	8. 展博士今天受伤了吗？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *看《好想和你在一起》纪老师帅气踹门扭到脚有感。小甜饼。

展耀可能是受了诅咒的体质，每次出现场，都有特别的受伤方式。不是被歹徒打晕，就是从二楼跳下被草叶划伤脸，或者被爆炸的碎片伤到手背，说出来你可能不信，最离谱的一次竟然是被花盆砸晕。

这不，这一次勘察现场，通往顶楼的门被封锁，展耀学着白羽瞳的样子一脚踹上去，门应声而开的时候，他颇有些得意，耍帅成功，完美，大写的完美。俗话说，乐极生悲，不知道是角度不对还是用力过猛，门板产生的反作用力没有卸下来，脚崴了。

装逼不成反遭雷劈，组员们想笑又不敢笑，憋得身体微微颤动，这是什么大型社会性死亡现场！

咯的一声格外清脆，关节似乎是错位了，他一瞬间痛到五官扭曲，继而怀疑人生，难道电影里演的都是骗人的吗？但是为什么白羽瞳可以？

“猫儿，没事吧？”白羽瞳紧张到不行，赶紧蹲下来查看他的伤势。

……你看我像没事的样子吗？

脚腕很快就肿了起来，不过还好，只是软组织挫伤，没有伤到骨头。

白羽瞳松了一口气：“我说，展大博士，踹个门都能扭到脚，您是不是该好好锻炼身体了？”

伤处仿佛被烧红的针扎了一样，传来一阵绵密的刺痛，让展耀痛得直抽气，无暇应对白羽瞳的调侃。

晚上回到家，白羽瞳帮他冰敷，擦药膏。纤细的脚腕一只手就可以握起来，白羽瞳暗自下定决心，一定要把猫主子再养胖一点。

擦完了药，白羽瞳把药品收回药箱。“展大博士，展大心理专家，出现场的时候，你的任务就是保护好自己，以后踹门这种粗活呢，就交给你男朋友我来做好吗？”

展耀神色不悦，闻言站了起来，白羽瞳立马去扶，却被甩开：“我自己可以走。”

“猫儿，别逞强了。”白羽瞳一把将人打横抱了起来，送到床上，盖好被子。

展耀裹好了被子，转过身背对着白羽瞳，不再说话。他也不知道心里这股怒气从何而来，也许是对自己失望吧。有时候，展耀会觉得自己是个累赘，什么忙都帮不上，还会拖累白羽瞳。每次离开危险的着火现场时，白羽瞳都会落后半步，护着他的后背。有一次爆炸，白羽瞳及时扑倒了他，手臂被爆炸的碎片划伤，他却完好无损。

一念及此，他的心里仿佛塞了一团浸满柠檬汁的棉絮，又酸又涩，还堵得慌。

白羽瞳看着展耀的背影，哑然失笑。这猫怎么这样，这么大人了，还耍小孩子脾气呢？

猫咪炸毛了怎么办，没办法，只能顺着撸呗。

白羽瞳俯身，隔着被子拥抱自家爱人，下巴搁在他肩窝处，亲昵地蹭蹭他的脸颊。

“猫儿，我知道，你是想要为我分担，不过呢，术业有专攻，你已经做得很好了。”

“真的吗？”展耀转过来，看着白羽瞳的眼睛。

“那当然，要是没有你的专业心理分析，怎么可能那么快就缩小排查范围，抓到罪犯？你是SCI的大脑，没有你真的不行。”说完又补充了一句，“我没有你，更不行。”

温柔而坚定的目光，仿佛能看到人心里去。不需要什么心理学的观察分析，白羽瞳永远能感应到他的情绪变化。展耀残存的理智瞬间丢盔弃甲，他好想亲吻眼前的爱人啊，白羽瞳的唇却先一步覆了上来。

展耀抱紧他的后背，加深了这个吻。

没有什么忐忑不安的情绪是一个吻解决不了的，如果有，就两个。

夜还长，他们有足够的时间拥抱彼此。

——END——


	9. 美好的一天，从赖床开始

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *2000字小甜饼。猫猫专属早安吻叫醒服务，小情侣的虐狗日常，对不起我酸了。

南方入了冬，被窝里面和外面简直是两个世界，每次起床都像是南极大冒险。一旦离开被窝这道结界，就好像直接掉进冰窟，透心凉，心飞扬。本来就嗜睡、怕冷的某只猫咪，早上赖床的时间直线上升。

作为高度自律的晨型人，白羽瞳无论春夏秋冬都雷打不动，六点准时起床晨跑五公里，生物钟比闹钟还要准。

展耀迷迷糊糊中翻身，却摸了个空，伸手触及之处，床铺还有余温，白羽瞳离开不超过两分钟，应该刚过六点，还能再睡一个小时，于是他裹紧了被子。

等白羽瞳跑步回来，顺路买了早餐，展耀还没起。他拉开卧室的窗帘，清晨金灿灿的阳光带着暖意倾泻进来，床上的懒猫感应到光线变化，微微皱眉，抬手挡住眼睛继续睡。

“猫儿，太阳晒屁股了，该起床了。”白羽瞳俯下身，在展耀唇上印了一个吻。

展耀带着还没睡醒的鼻音嘟囔道：“再眯五分钟。”

“好，我去把粥热一下。”

白羽瞳在厨房忙碌了一阵，把热腾腾的早餐摆上桌，又过去了十几分钟，等他摘了围裙回到卧室的时候，不出所料，猫主子还是一动不动。

“猫儿，该起床了。”

“再眯五分钟。”

白羽瞳笑道：“已经是第四个五分钟了，懒猫。”

“最后五分钟，我保证，求求你了，小白~”对付白羽瞳，展耀有特别的杀手锏。无论占不占理，只要他放软了语气喊一声“小白”，白羽瞳立马丢盔弃甲缴械投降，原则底线是什么东西？哦，被里斯本吃了。

展耀没睡醒的样子格外可爱，头发乱糟糟的，失去发胶束缚的柔软发丝搭在眉眼上，显得无辜又稚气，少年感十足。诚大的学生们要是看到一贯举止得体的高知精英展老师撒娇耍赖的一面，只怕要惊掉下巴。这样与身份不符的孩子气的一面，只有白羽瞳看得到，展耀在他面前一贯毫无保留。想到这一层的白羽瞳心情大好，忍不住勾起嘴角。

耐心地等着纤长的秒针跑过五圈，白·人形闹钟·羽瞳再次提醒：“猫儿，五分钟到了。”

“你好烦啊。”展耀拉起被子蒙住头。

展耀向来起床气很大，如何叫猫咪起床又不会被猫爪挠，是一门高深的学问。还好，白羽瞳这门功课的评级是A。对付赖床的展耀，白羽瞳也有特别的杀手锏。

白羽瞳把人从被子里挖出来，发动了美食攻势：“猫儿，我买了水晶虾饺，奶黄包，红米肠，鱼片粥，都是你爱吃的。八点半不是在诚大还有课吗？吃完我送你去学校，好吗？”

然而，对方还是不为所动。展耀其实早就醒了，只是贪恋被窝的温度，加上逆反心理，总想多赖几分钟。白羽瞳只听声音，就知道他清醒了几分。

Plan A失败，启动Plan B。

展耀心里正在天人交战，只听到衣服和被子摩擦的声音，接下来就是白羽瞳覆上来的唇，软软的。温热的气息打在脸上，有点痒。

原以为亲两下了事，没想到对方直接伸舌头进来。展耀呼吸一滞，瞬间炸毛。白羽瞳含着他的唇瓣细细吮吸，随后舌尖扣开齿关，缓缓舔过上颚，激起怀中人一阵战栗。

展耀不满地瞪着他，不过那毫无威慑力的眼神，比起警告，更像是娇嗔。于是白羽瞳捧着他的脸，加深了这个吻，将齿间残留的薄荷味儿渡进他口中，唇舌纠缠，夺取他口中为数不多的氧气。

周遭的空气似乎也变得稀薄起来，展耀愈发呼吸困难，隔着被子用力推了推对方结实的胸膛，这才得以脱离禁锢，大口大口喘息着。

得，这次是彻底清醒了。

始作俑者正要起身，突然被展耀搂着脖子拉近距离，一口咬上他形状饱满的唇珠，忿忿地磨了磨牙，犬牙擦过唇瓣，带来轻微的刺痛。这是猫咪咬人的预警，白羽瞳识趣地及时撤离，在枕头砸过来之前脚底抹油，溜之大吉。展耀眼看着枕头砸到门框，弹落到地上，狠狠地舒了一口气，认命地起床换衣服。

等他洗完脸刷牙的时候，白羽瞳站在旁边，见缝插针地用发胶帮他打理发型。争分夺秒，合理统筹，时间管理达人不愧是我。

展耀细嚼慢咽，斯斯文文地吃完了早餐，把手边剩下的半杯牛奶推到中间，这是猫主子喝不下的信号，白羽瞳驾轻就熟地接过来一饮而尽。

八点二十分，白色跑车准时停在诚大的侧门，从这里步行到第一教学楼，只需要三分钟。

白羽瞳正要启动车子，展耀突然折返回来，敲了敲车窗。他赶紧降下窗户：“怎么了，是不是手机落车上了？”说罢立刻低头搜寻。

“小白。”展耀微微躬身。

“嗯？”白羽瞳不明所以地抬头，却被展耀吻住双唇，他瞬间瞪大了眼睛。展耀向来脸皮薄，好面子，很少这么主动，尤其是在公共场合，更是罕见。不过这偶尔的热情奔放，也让他特别受用。生活嘛，还是需要情趣的。

几位路过的女学生张大了嘴巴，连连惊叹，结果乐极生悲，其中一个砰的一声撞到了电线杆，发出一声惨叫，其余同伴笑得花枝乱颤。

一吻结束，展耀粲然一笑：“突然想起来，忘了跟你说早安。”

白羽瞳捂着心口，按住扑通扑通疯狂加速的心脏，突然觉得这个动作太过少女，立马放开，假装整理领带。

撩鼠成功的猫咪心情大好，挥了挥手，大踏步转身离开，留下一个潇洒的背影。呃，如果忽略他上台阶的时候不小心绊了个趔趄的话。

白羽瞳舔了一下嘴唇，回味了一下这个吻，忍不住嘴角上扬。

美好的一天，从吸猫开始。

——END——


End file.
